Organized Chaos
by MickDunD
Summary: What if Karasuba hadn't made Natsuo her Ashikabi? What if she had actually reacted to someone on her own? And what if that person was the complete opposite of her? Follow their journey through the S-Plan as they seek to end it once and for all! OCxSekirei Flock, MinatoxSekirei Flock.
1. Reaction

**A few things before we start up: **

**1. This is my very first Sekirei Fanfiction, so if I don't write any of the characters well, please tell me and give me some pointers. **

**2. Yume is alive here. She got to Musubi in time and saved her. **

**3. The current Disciplinary Squad is Karasuba, Yume, Benitsubasa, and Haihane. **

**4. There will be Minaka bashing here. I'm sorry, but he's just so easy to bash. **

**5. Parings will be the same as cannon: Minato with his Sekirei, Yukari with Shiina, and Karasuba with an OC of mine. Said OC will also wing some other Sekirei later in the story, but I don't know who yet. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

It was a tough day in Tokyo. Domestic crime had taken a dramatic rise over the past few months to the point that there was either a murder or a theft every six hours. Police were spread thin across the capitol city while gangs worked around the clock. But that was all considered normal. What was so troubling about today was something else.

Karasuba, Sekirei Number 04, reclined across the back seat of the presidential limo, her nodachi in hand as she sharpened it. Minaka had a very important appointment to make with the city council and he had wanted her and Yume to accompany him. She rolled her eyes, knowing that was just a fancy way of saying that she was nothing more than his bodyguard. Yume sat across from her, eyes glued to the limo's private television set. She was flipping through channels randomly as they both tried to tune out Minaka yammering about their fate. The shows flashed across the screen rapidly, leaving just a few words for them to hear before they were gone.

"Don't delay!"

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Yippee-Ki-Yay, motherfucker!"

"Dattebayo!"

"_Bazinga_, I don't care!"

"There's been a new number."

"The brutal murder of."

Karasuba's head perked up at that one. "Yume, change it back to the last one," she told her.

Yume just nodded and flipped back to the last channel, which was a live coverage of something going on in the city.

"…today marks the end of the trial," said a female reporter. "As we all heard, three days ago, successful businessman Yutaka Kobayashi, was brutally murdered in his home."

Karasuba smirked and moved over next to her fellow Disciplinary Squad member so she could watch as well. Normally she didn't care for the monkey's television programs, but if there had been a brutal killing, she always made time to watch the coverage, even if she had to threaten Haihane to give her the TV remote.

"Officials are claiming that it was Kobayashi-san's adopted son who perpetrated the crime," the reporter continued from her position outside the Tokyo City Courthouse. "Twenty year-old Marshall Matsumoto has been charged with murder of the first degree and voluntary manslaughter. However, Matsumoto-san is claiming that he acted in self-defense and was protecting both his mother and stepsister, who were under assault from his stepfather during the time of the murder. We are now waiting for the final verdict."

Suddenly the doors behind the reporter opened up and out walked a young man, accompanied by a group of reporters swarming around him. Another reporter walked up to the one on camera and whispered something in her ear.

"I have just received word that Matsumoto-san has just been acquitted on the charge of murder," she said with an annoyingly fake smile as the young man walked behind her. "Matsumoto-san, could we have a word?"

The man turned towards her and gave her a blank stare. He was average height and build, with blue eyes that seemed like they were made out of ice. He looked like he was American, but his face had Japanese qualities. His blonde hair was buzzed down very close to his scalp, giving him a very soldier-like feel.

"You want a word?" he asked, still walking away. "You can have two: Fuck and You."

Karasuba smiled at his choice while Yume's brow furrowed slightly. The reporter looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and kept walking alongside him.

"Is it true that your father worked for the Yakuza?" she asked, forcing her microphone into his face.

"Fuck off, lady," he growled, pushing the cameraman away. By this time Karasuba had a full on grin while Yume was frowning.

"Is that the reason why you killed him?" the reporter asked. "Were you after the money?"

He whirled around and faced her, hands clenched into tight fists. He looked like he was only a few seconds away from punching her lights out. But suddenly, another man in suit came up and pushed him away.

"My client is not speaking to the press at this moment," the man said as he steered the young blonde away from the crowd of reporters.

"Hang on a second, Kenji," Marshall said, pushing his lawyer's hands off his shoulders. "I do have something to say to these assholes."

He stared right at the camera, so his gaze was directly boring into their eyes.

"I killed my stepfather because it was the right thing to do," he said. "When I walked into his house and found him beating my mother and his daughter with a broken bottle, I did the only thing I could do to keep them safe from that maniac. It wasn't about the money he'd left me, or any other kind of legal shit. It was about protecting my family."

He turned around and stormed off towards a sleek black car that was parked down by the sidewalk. "No further comments," he said over his shoulder.

"He seems nice," Karasuba said with her usual sadistic smirk. "Doesn't he, Yume?"

"Karasuba," Yume said slowly, pointing at the screen. "Look."

She followed the path of Yume's finger towards the image of the car parked on the street. Sitting in the usual downtown mid-day traffic was a white limousine with tinted windows. _Their _limousine.

Acting on an impulse, she opened the window and squinted at the barrage of camera flashes that she saw going off behind her. She watched as Marshall Matsumoto opened the driver's side door and got in. Something sparked inside her and she blinked as she felt it happen as she watched him. Her heart started beating faster and faster as her body started heating up. Her eyes widened as she fought to keep herself from turning red.

_My…my body,_ she thought. _It's…so hot. Wait a moment, am I reacting?_

She looked back at Matsumoto as he started his car. She couldn't be reacting to him; she was the Black Sekirei-Number 04-Karasuba! He was just some monkey who had almost gone to prison a few minutes ago. She grit her teeth hard and stared at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest now, the thumping echoing in her ears. Her body was on fire, the intense heat of her reaction filling every nook and cranny of her being.

_Damn it,_ she thought as the black car pulled away from the curb, carrying her…"fated one" as Yume liked to put it, with it. _I can't be reacting. I don't need an Ashikabi. _

"Karasuba?" Yume's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yume," she snapped, setting back into her seat and rolling the window up.

"Are you sure?" the Sekirei of Fate asked. "You look a little red."

"Drop it, Yume!" Karasuba snarled as she moved to the very back of the limo, pulling out her sword and absorbing herself in sharpening it again.

(Third person over Yume)

From where she was sitting, Yume grinned as she felt her fellow Sekieri's emotions. Karasuba was overflowing with hate and frustration at the moment, excluding her usual faint aura of "I want to kill something," which was all in all, pretty normal for her. But it was the fact that all those emotions were directed back at _herself_ that made the Sekirei of Fate smile.

_Karasuba…_Yume thought to herself. _You finally have a chance. You can finally learn to love, and I'm not going to let you throw it away. _

She winced as she felt an incredible spike of happiness and joy coming from the limo's other occupant. Sighing, she looked over at Minaka, who was barely containing his glee.

_Damn,_ she thought with another sigh. _Looks like he knows about it too. _

"Karasuba, this is incredible!" the Game Master finally popped. "You're finally reacting to your Ashikabi! The gods are smiling down on."

He didn't get to finish because a massive wave of killing intent rolled through the limo. Karasuba was clenching her sword's handle so tightly that Yume was sure it would snap. Her eyes were hidden by her hair, which only made her look even more terrifying than usual. Her entire body was shaking, either from the reacting or the immense amount of hate that was boiling over inside of her. Minaka squeaked and shut up, about ready to soil his pants in the face of such killing intent. Yume just swallowed. She had seen Karasuba go crazy before many times on their enemies, but not once had she actually see her get this angry.

"I…am not…reacting," Karasuba's voice was shaking as she slowly spoke.

It sounded more like she was telling that to herself to Yume, who smiled despite the killing intent. For the longest time, she had known about that little spark of hope that Karasuba still carried inside her black soul. Takami had told her about that spark when she had taken up her mantle as the Sekirei of Fate. Apparently, it had been Takehito who discovered it when he was studying Number 01. That spark was what allowed a Sekirei to be winged by an Ashikabi, allowing the resonance of their souls to find each other and react. Karasuba had suppressing her spark ever since she had met her all those years ago, killing humans in the most bloody and inhumane ways possible to keep it down. But now it was beginning to fight back. Her reacting was the proof of it. And all she needed was a little push in the right direction to open up.

_I'll help you, Karasuba,_ she smiled at her friend. _I'll find you your Ashikabi…even if you don't want me to. _


	2. Marshall

Chapter 2:

Karasuba blinked as the bright sunlight streaming through a gap in her curtains, stabbing through the faintly-lit room like a sword through flesh. She growled and rolled over on her futon to try and escape the brightness. She hadn't slept more than two hours the entire night, since she had been waking up every five minutes or so. Her brief dreams were filled with visions of that damn monkey at the courthouse, making it so that even the smallest bit of sleep was rendered useless. The worst part was that this had been going on for quite some time now and she was exhausted.

It had been three days since the event outside the courthouse and she was still losing her mind. The heat that she had felt the moment she had laid eyes on that monkey had not left her body, no matter what she did or who she did it to. She felt feverish and weak all over. Her temper hadn't improved either. Just yesterday she had nearly put Benitsubasa in the Intensive Care Unit when the Red Sekirei had come to call her for dinner. Minaka, Takami, Haihane, and that clerk, Natsuo, were terrified of her at the moment. In fact the only one who wasn't avoiding her like the plague was Yume.

A knock at the door jarred her from her thoughts and she groaned.

_Speak of the Devil,_ she thought glumly. "Go away, Yume."

The door opened and Sekirei Number 08 walked in with a soft smile on her face. Karasuba groaned and rolled over so she was facing away from the door. She _hated_ that smile.

"Good morning," Yume said politely as she walked in and went over to the tightly-drawn curtains.

"Yume, what are you doing?" the Black Sekirei asked as Yume suddenly yanked the curtains open, bathing the dark room in bright light. "ARGH!"

She pulled her blanket over her burning eyes as Yume stared down at her.

"That…was…cold," she groaned.

"Get up," Yume told her, lightly kicking her side. "We're going out today."

"We?" Karasuba asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, we," Yume said in a tone that was full of authority. "We're going to find Marshall Matsumoto."

"What? Why?" Karasuba said, shooting to her feet like she had just sat on a hot stove.

"Because I'm sick of watching you like this, Karasuba," Yume said, passing her teammate her uniform. "You've been hiding in here for the past three days, alone. You've barely eaten and you haven't bathed ever since you came in here. And I'm tired of playing supportive of you as you sit here and wallow in your self-pity. So as your superior, I order you to get up, clean up, and get dressed. After that, we're going to find your Ashikabi."

"I don't have an Ashikabi, Yume!" Karasuba shouted, grabbing her nodachi from its rack on the wall and getting ready to draw it. "I'm not reacting and I don't need one anyway!"

"Yes you are and yes you do," Yume said, still keeping her voice even. "Stop trying to deny it, Karasuba. You say you're not afraid of anything, not even Number 01…but here you are, cowering in your room at the thought of being loved by an Ashikabi."

The Black Sekirei snapped and drew her sword.

_"I'm no coward!"_ she yelled as she slashed at Yume, aiming to cut her in half.

The Sekirei of Fate just sighed and swatted away the blade like it was a fly. Karasuba gasped as Yume seemed to blur out of existence and reappear directly in front of her, fist cocked. She shut her eyes and tensed for the blow. But it never came. She opened her eyes a crack to find Yume walking out the door.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to make yourself presentable," Yume said over her shoulder. "After that, come find me in the lobby."

"How did you…?" Karasuba's voice trailed off as she tried to comprehend what had happened. She had gone at Yume with intent to kill and yet she had been defeated with barely any effort. How was that possible?

"It's because you're reacting, Karasuba," Yume said. "A Sekirei is at their weakest while reacting. But we get stronger after we've emerged, stronger than we could have ever dreamed of being. If you don't emerge…then you'll just get weaker and weaker until you're terminated by another Sekirei."

And with that, the Sekirei of Fate turned and walked off, leaving Karasuba standing alone in her room. Slowly, she walked over to the door and shut it. After that, she walked towards her full-length mirror which she usually reserved for observing herself as she practiced her sword katas. She swallowed at what she saw. Her normally silky ash-colored hair was matted and frizzy, like she had gotten the mother of all static shocks. Her eyes were a deep scarlet and bloodshot, with unusually dark circles around them. She looked at the rest of her body, and swallowed again. Her ribs showed through her skin and she had lost nearly all her muscle tone in the rest of her body. Yume was right…she was getting weaker.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself, clenching her hand into a first.

She stepped back from the mirror and stared at herself. A few days ago she was one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Now she looked more like a starving prisoner in a concentration camp. She clutched her chest, right where her core was as it suddenly throbbed. She growled and started slamming her head against the wall as hard as she could. Each time her forehead collided with the plaster it hurt like hell, but it did nothing to drive the feelings away. She grit her teeth and just rested her head against the wall. Her eyes started to burn slightly and she squeezed them shut. She wouldn't cry over something like this, she was a warrior! She lived as she pleased and didn't let anyone stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Do I want this?" she asked herself, placing her hand over her heart again. If she was reacting, then it meant that her body wanted to be winged. By that logic she was denying herself something that she wanted, which is something that she had killed people over.

"Karasuba?" came a voice from the doorway.

She turned her head and looked to see Takami Sahashi standing outside with a slightly nervous look on her face. In her hand was a thin file.

"What is it?" she said, annoyed that someone interrupted her from her thinking.

"Yume asked me to give this to you if you weren't out of your room in five minutes," she said, walking in and handing her the file.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A police report," she said. "On the murder of Yutaka Kobayashi."

She opened the file, remembering that was the name of her Ashikabi's stepfather. There was a photo of the victim's body on the first page. Takami shuddered when she saw it, but Karasuba's eyes just widened slightly. There was a bullet hole on the edge of the overweight businessman's very wide stomach, which had stained his shirt red. But his head and neck were covered in strange rectangular bruises.

"Apparently Matsumoto-san shot his stepfather only once," Takami said. "He didn't hit anything vital with the bullet. What killed Kobayashi was the fact that Matsumoto-san _beat_ him to death with the grip of the same handgun he had shot him with."

For a few seconds, Karasuba was silent. Then, she swiftly turned around and headed into the bathroom, picking up her uniform as she walked. The door closed and a few seconds later the sound of the shower reached Takami's ears. The S-Plan Director smiled and pulled out her phone. Quickly, she dialed a number and held it up to her ear.

"Did it work?" asked the person on the other end of the line.

"She's in the shower," Takami said. "I've got to hand it to you, Yume…you know her like the back of your hand."

Timeskip: Fifteen Minutes Later Outside Teito Tower.

Third Person POV Over Yume.

"You've cleaned up nicely," she noted as Karasuba exited the tower, looking like her usual self once again.

She nodded and walked over to her, her nodachi swinging at her hip as she walked. "So what do we do first?" she asked, her voice showing how uncomfortable she was.

"We split up," she said, looking out across the street. "Since you're reacting to him, you'll have a better chance of finding him first. Just listen to your soul and it'll take you to him."

Karasuba "tsked" and looked away, a faint blush rising to her face.

_It really must be hitting her hard,_ Yume thought, reading Karasuba's emotions. She was a mix of indecision, anxiety, nervousness, and a little bit of fear.

"Karasuba…," Yume said, reaching out and putting her hand on the Black Sekieri's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I promise you, your Ashikabi will love you."

Karasuba's gray eyes met her own, her vulpine features softening the first time since…ever. A few moments passed before her face turned back into her usual mask of confidence. She sighed and rested her hand on her sword hilt.

"So where will you be, Yume?" she asked.

"Searching the city," she said. "We don't know where he lives, so I'm hoping to find him on his way to wherever he works."

Karasuba nodded and turned away, walking down the streets towards the Tokyo suburbs. Yume just smiled after her before turning and walking towards the heart of the downtown area.

Ten Minutes Later

Third Person POV Over Karasuba

Her heart still hadn't stopped pounding since she left the tower. She couldn't tell if it was nerves or if her reaction was picking up. But whatever the reason why she was feeling this way, she wanted it to stop.

_Which is why I'm here,_ she thought to herself, looking up at the two-story structure in front of her.

As she was walking away from Teito Tower, she had realized that she didn't need to listen to her soul to find her Ashikabi. There was someone else she knew who could find absolutely anybody in the world with a push of a button. Which was why she had come here, to probably the most dangerous place for her in all of Tokyo.

It was the seventeenth, which meant that Miya would be out all day visiting Takehito's grave. If there were any other tenants in Maison Izumo didn't matter, because it wouldn't be any trouble to her and she would be in and out faster than any of them could call for help. Besides…it had been a while since she had given her old teammate a scare.

She quickly jumped up to the second floor and runs along the gutter silently until she found an open window. Grinning, she quietly slipped inside and landed on the floor without even a whisper. She walked down the hallway, not bothering to hide her footsteps. Years of training told her that the house was empty…except for the one Sekirei hiding behind the false door behind the end of the hallway. Her usual sadistic grin appearing on her lips she walked right up to the secret panel and knocked three times.

"Coming!" was the reply from the other side of the door.

The panel slid aside, revealing an orange-haired woman in a peach cheongsam. Her glasses were slightly skewed, which obscured her vision. "Miya-tan, I didn't think you'd be…back…so…soon."

Karasuba gave her a pleasant smile as the Sekirei of Wisdom began to shake with fear. "Hello Matsu," she said. "It's been a long time."

Same Time, Downtown Tokyo

Yume

"So that's him," she said to herself, looking down at the street.

Marshall Matsumoto looked nothing like he had back at the courthouse. Then he had been wearing a nice suit and tie, held himself nicely, and generally looked like the stepson of a well-respected man. Now…he looked like a punk. He was wearing a red hoodie with a baseball cap the same color, the hood pulled over the top of his head and the hat so his face was mostly hidden. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing a strange black tribal flame tattoo on his left forearm. Over his shoulder was a small courier's bag. He periodically looked back over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. To avoid being detected, she had taken to following him over the rooftops, which was a little annoying since she wanted to get to know him better.

She'd followed him from the train station, where she had accidentally blundered into him as he got off. They'd both fallen down, but it was no harm, no foul. He'd smiled and apologized to her, automatically blaming himself for not looking. After that, he had just run off downtown without another word. She'd followed him this far out here, to a small corner of Tokyo's merchant district.

"Yo, Masa!" came a voice from across the street.

Yume cocked her head at the strange nickname. Marshall turned his head and looked at a police officer waving to him on the other side of the street. Without hesitation, he crossed the street and walked right over to the man.

"Boss man give you another one?" he asked as he stepped forwards to give Marshall a high-five.

"Yeah," he said, handing over the courier bag. "The court case ate up a lot of time, so he's doubling my delivery rates."

Yume cocked an eyebrow. Deliveries? Deliveries of what?

"Look, Hiroshi," Marshall said. "The boss also gave me a message for you. He says not to get caught with this shipment or he'll have to pull you from the loop…permanently."

The man called Hiroshi paled slightly and swallowed. "I won't mess this one up," he promised, unzipping the bag slightly. "Is it all here?"

Marshall nodded, looking over his shoulder before looking back at the guys. "All fifty thousand," he said. "Make sure everyone gets his share, alright? The boss likes your boy down at the precinct, Hiroshi. He says you do damn good work."

"Alright, Marshall," the cop said. "Tell the boss thanks for me."

"Will do," he said with a polite nod. "I'll see you around."

With that, he turned around walked back the way he came towards the train station. From her position on the roof, Yume was puzzled. She had caught a glimpse of what was in the bag when the policeman had opened it and it was full of money. Stacks of yen, fifty thousand, according to Marshall. But why was he giving that much money to a cop? She knew about the corruption in the police department from the newspapers she read back at the tower, so that man Hiroshi could be a corrupt cop. But why was Marshall delivering fifty thousand yen to one man in broad daylight?

Shrugging, she turned around and started following him back towards the metro. She didn't know enough to judge him yet.

Karasuba

"K-K-Karasuba!" Matsu screamed and fell backwards on her ass.

"Surprised?" she grinned with her usual sadistic smirk.

"H-how did you find me?" she asked, scooting backwards into her secret room.

Karasuba walked forwards slowly, resting her hand on the hilt of her nodachi. "MBI couldn't find you anywhere in the world, Matsu," she said with a foxlike smile. "You didn't show up anywhere, even when Minaka went to other governments asking if they had seen you. I already knew that you wouldn't have left the city and since you and Miya were so close that you would be with her since she's the only one who can stop me."

She looked down at the cowering form of her former Disciplinary Squad teammate and extended her hand. "But I'm not here about the Jinki," she said. "And I personally don't care about it anyway."

"T-then why are you here?" Matsu asked.

"I need you to find someone," she said. "If you find him, I'll…_forget_ to tell Minaka where you are."

"Deal," Matsu said right away, taking her hand and standing up. "Who are you looking for?"

"Marshall Matsumoto," she said, her body heating up as she said his name.

"The guy from the news?" Matsu asked. "What does Minaka want with another crazy murderer when he has you?"

Karasuba scowled and gripped her sword hilt. It didn't feel right to her when Matsu spoke about her Ashikabi like he was just some run of the mill thug. Fortunately for her, Matsu noticed and turned back to her keyboards.

"But that's none of my business!" she squeaked and began hitting keys at a breakneck pace. "Marshall Matsumoto…let's see. Here he is."

A picture of the young man appeared on the main screen, or more exactly, his mug shot. His eyes stared blankly at the camera, like he just didn't care about what he had done. The date on the picture was from last week, which must have been when he shot his stepfather.

_He looks tougher without that suit on, _she thought as she studied his face. _I guess he's…kind of cute. _

"Okay, let's see here," Matsu said as she pulled up more files. "Marshall Matsumoto, age twenty. His nickname apparently is "Masa." He was born here in the capitol out of wedlock. His father's name isn't given on any of the records. He has a bit of a record from middle school, mostly from fights with other students. He attended Hiabi High School for a few years and then dropped out in the middle of his junior year. He turned up in the Mexico City general hospital with severe burns three months later and then went to New York after a few weeks. He stayed there for the next two years, but the record is surprisingly blank except for a series of speeding tickets. He came back here to Japan a few months ago and just stayed quiet until a few weeks ago when he murdered his stepfather, who by the way, has a lot of connections to the criminal underworld. It looks like he was a Yakuza boss. He has a very expensive loft in the Azabu District, which is strange because he doesn't appear to have any records of employment."

Matsu sighed and sat back, adjusting her glasses. "If you ask me, this guy just seems like a small time criminal," she says.

"I wasn't asking you," Karasuba snarled, white-knuckling her sword. "Now how can I find him?"

Matsu swallowed and decided to shut up. "I'll hack into his cell phone and access his texts," she said, hitting keys as fast as she could. "Then you can see where he's heading."

Right away a text flashed on the screen. It was just one line of text: Cargo Train Yard….two-thirty PM. 

"That's it?" Matsu asked. "Huh. I was expecting something more."

Karasuba checked her watch. It was two o'clock right now. She'd have to move fast if she wanted to catch up with him.

"Thanks for the help, Matsu," she said, turning around and walking out. "Oh, before I forget…don't tell Miya I was here, okay? I hate having to tie up loose ends."

Matsu squeaked in fear and nodded furiously.

"Take care of yourself, Number 02," she said with a wave as she left and headed out the nearest window.

Timeskip: Twenty-Five Minutes Later.

She stood atop a partially-finished building overlooking the flat area in front of her. On the ground below, she could see Marshall walking forwards towards the entrance to the Tokyo Train Yard. She had been following him for the last ten minutes or so, when her body had suddenly reacted fiercely while she was jumping across the roofs towards the train yard. It had taken her a few seconds to figure out who was making her do that, but once she did, she stuck to him.

His hood was down now, but he was looking over shoulder like he had been doing ever since she found him. She could understand why he was nervous. He had just gotten off a murder charge less than a few days ago and if what Matsu said about his stepfather having Yakuza connections, then there would be some people out there who wanted him dead.

"Karasuba," Yume said as she landed on the girder that she was standing on.

"Hello, Yume," she said calmly, despite the raging inferno inside her body.

"There's something you need to know," she said as she walked right behind her. "Earlier, I saw your Ashikabi give a large sum of money to a police officer…saying that it was from his boss."

"What's your point?" she asked.

"I think your Ashikabi may be a criminal," she said. "Or at least he has contacts with criminals."

Matsu's words echoed through her mind_. If you ask me, this guy just seems like a small time criminal._ Her lips pursed down in a snarl and she gripped the beam next to her. Her fingers easily bending the hardened steel like it was aluminum foil.

"But Karasuba…" Yume said, grabbing her shoulder. "There's something else you need to know."

"What is it?" she said as her eyes began to burn.

"He has no evil in him," Yume said as she turned her gaze down towards the unsuspecting Marshall as he walked along towards the entrance. "He's full of hope and aspiration. He seems to hate crime as well, since I saw him threaten a pimp on the way over here. Why he feels like this, I don't know…but he's also afraid."

"Of course he's afraid," Karasuba snorted. "He killed a Yakuza boss, so there are going to be people after him."

"How do you know that?" Yume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my sources," she said quickly. "But why are you telling me this?"

Yume smiled softly and looked at the sky. "Because I want to help you, Karasuba," she said. "You're very new to love and you will need all the help you can get."

Karasuba sighed and looked down at the tiny form of her Ashikabi below her. Yume was right…she wasn't very good at being nice to people in general, so there was a chance that she might actually scare her Ashikabi away before she was even winged.

"What do I do?" she asked.

Yume smiled. "Go talk to him," she said. "Tell him who you are and he'll listen."

She nodded and turned back around to jump down and over to him when she noticed something. Something was wrong.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

First Person POV: Marshall

I can't remember the last time that my head was hurting like this. I'm not much of a drinker, so this couldn't be alcohol-related. Now that I think of it, where the hell am I? I try to focus my eyes and clear the blurriness from my vision. Slowly, the blackness turns to light and the weird shapes I'm seeing solidify into people.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Where am I?"

I feel something hit the side of my face…_hard_. I winced and remembered everything. I had walked into an ambush the second I had entered the train yard. Either the boss screwed me over or somebody knew I was gonna be here today. And I knew that my boss would never, _ever_ screw me over.

"Marshall Matsumoto," said a voice I didn't know.

I looked up to see seven guys standing around me, six of them holding guns. I was handcuffed to a chair in the middle of one of the machine shops used to service the trains. The front door, which was maybe three inches of solid steel, was locked from the inside. I swallowed, knowing what this meant. They were going to kill me.

The man who had spoken stepped forwards. He was a middle-aged guy with a completely shaved head. A traditional Yakuza tattoo covered the right side of his face. Like the others, he was dressed in street clothes, complete with a leather jacket. But unlike the others, he wasn't carrying a weapon.

_Great,_ I thought. _One of the tradition freaks. _

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No," he said. "But I know you…I know you all too well, Marshall."

"Stalker much?" I asked, which got me a punch to the face.

"You killed Kobayashi-sama," the same man said, picking up a set of brass knuckles from a little table next to him. "You killed our boss…your stepfather."

"I killed a madman," I interrupted. "And I never saw him as my father."

He walked right in front of me and knelt down, grabbing my face. "And he never saw you as his son," he said with an evil smile.

I smiled back, something I had learned from my time down in Mexico. When you're in a situation like this, when they won't let you go no matter what you say to them or who you rat out...the best thing you can do is take whatever pain they dish out with a grin and go out like a man. He scowled at me and hit me hard in the gut, the brass knuckles only making it hurt more. I felt the wind get knocked out of me again and again as he kept hitting me in the stomach. Then he changed up and clocked me in the head. I felt blood pool in my mouth as I bit myself, spitting it out onto the dirty floor as he stood up and backed away.

"Feel better?" I asked, panting slightly after the beating.

He just hit me again and dropped the brass knuckles. He motioned to one of the men standing guard and he stepped forwards, handing him his pistol.

_This is it,_ I thought. _I'm sorry boss…looks like I can't help you with that dream of yours._

Just as the tattoo-guy was about to put one in my head, there was a huge crash from over by the door. All of the Yakuza turned, allowing me to see what was going on. The two gigantic steel doors of the machine shop were open. But what was really scary was that they looked like they had been _cut_ open. Standing in the opening was an ashen-haired woman carrying a big sword. She was crouched over slightly, so I couldn't see her face. But I could hear her panting hard from all the way over here.

"Let…him…go," she said slowly, her voice boiling with rage.

One of the Yakuza got over his initial shock and pointed his gun at her and fired. Just when I thought that this new girl was dead, her sword arm blurred and there was clanging sound from the air in front of her. My eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates when I realized what had happened.

_Did she just cut a bullet in half? _I thought.

"I won't say it again," the woman said as she stood up to her full (and may I add impressive) height. "Let…him…go!"

"Kill her!" said tattoo-guy.

Before any of his men could move, the woman disappeared in a flash. She reappeared right in front of the Yakuza closest to her and swung her sword. There was a spurt of blood from in front of him and he toppled over, sliced neatly in two. The rest of the Yakuza opened fire on her, but she didn't seem to care. She just ran forwards, moving so fast that she dodged the bullets. She jumped around the space, slicing up the Yakuza until only tattoo-guy was left. She turned and started walking towards him…and me for that matter since I was right behind him. Tattoo-guy started to shake as he pointed his gun at her.

"Don't come any closer!" he shouted at her.

The woman just smiled sadistically and slashed her sword. A second later, the gun in his hand fell apart, the barrel neatly cut off. She brought her sword to his neck and her smile grew bigger. I averted my eyes to what happened next, although the wet thud a few seconds later told me that she had beheaded him.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask, only now her voice wasn't shaking with barely-controlled rage. Now it was smooth and soft.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was standing directly in front of me. Now that she was this close to me, I realized how incredibly beautiful she was. Her long ash colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail that reached down her back. Her eyes were a similar ashen color. Her moderately-endowed chest caught my attention for a few seconds, but I looked away when I realized that I could come off as a pervert. Tearing myself away from her chest, I focused on her outfit. She was wearing a tight black leather top and miniskirt with a gray haori draped over her shoulders like a cape. She had black stockings that reached all the way up to her thighs and the sheath for her sword. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves designed for handling blades.

"Are you okay, Marshall?" she asked.

"Uh, I think so," I said. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

She smiled sweetly. "I watched you on the news," she said. "You're quite famous as of now."

"Right," I said, looking at her sword. "So…you here to kill me to?"

She shook her head and walked behind me. I heard a clang and the next thing I know the handcuffs fall off my wrists. I get up right away, rubbing my wrists. I turned to face her, only to find she's right in front of my face.

"Um…not to sound rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Karasuba," she said with that same sweet smile as before.

"Thank you," I said. "For…saving my life."

"May I ask you a question?" she asked, walking towards the doors, her haori billowing behind her as she sheathed her sword. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Not really," I said, feeling a little strange about the random question. "I'm the kind of guy who thinks we're allowed to all make our own choices as long as they're the right ones. If we don't make good choices, then we might as well let someone else run our lives."

Karasuba chuckled. "That's what I wanted to hear," she said. "I'm glad that I made this choice."

I was just about to ask what she was talking about when she turned around and grabbed my head. Next thing I know, I feel her lips press against my own and her tongue slip inside my mouth. My eyes, which are wide open from the suddenness of the kiss, my very _first_ kiss, go shoot open as wide as they can go as I watch a pair of jet black wings burst from her back. She pulled away, a euphoric expression playing over her foxy smile.

"So this is winging," she said. "It feels…so good."

She looked at me directly and smiled. "Sekirei Number 04, Karasuba is yours now and forever my Ashikabi-sama."

That was the last thing I remember before my eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out for the second time that day.

**I hope that this is good. If you have a preference for who Marshall should wing next, please review and tell me who! Next time: Meeting with Minato!**


	3. On the Job

Chapter 3: On The Job

**Author's Note: I don't know if anyone is wondering why Karasuba isn't obsessing over killing off the entire human race, but I have wondering about that a lot recently. So I found out from a very reliable source that she only began wanting to do that after Yume had sacrificed herself. Since Yume is still alive, she had only seen humans as inferior until she accepted Marshall as her Ashikabi. Now only normal people are inferior. **

**Also, until I learn how to write Karasuba in first-person, I'll keep her in third. Marshall is very easy to write in first person so that's how it's gonna work for a while. **

**A special shout out to Tsukishiro, Ressan, FreeTraderBeowulf, and my one Guest for reviewing my story. Thanks all of you, you're all awesome and I look forwards to seeing what you all think of this chapter.**

**Author Question: Who should Marshall wing next?**

Marshall

I blinked as I woke up. Man, that had been one weird dream. Getting ambushed by some of the boss's enemies and almost getting whacked for killing my bastard of a stepdad. Then, just as I'm about to get shot, some sword-wielding girl makes an appearance and saves my life. It was like some kind of reverse fairytale. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. I was sitting on my couch, which meant I was home at the loft. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"That was the strangest dream I have ever had," I mumbled to myself, fixing my hoodie.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms encircle me from behind and a pair of…feminine assets…press into my back. "What were you dreaming about?" asked a familiar voice.

My eyes snapped open and I shot across the room like I had been tasered. Heart pounding, I looked back at the woman sitting on my couch. My eyes shot open as I recognized her.

"Karasuba!" I said, pointing at her.

She smiled and sat back on the couch. "Who else would it be?" she asked, giving me that same foxy smile.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking around at my home.

"Well since you passed out, I thought it would be better for you to rest at home," she said.

"That's not my point!" I said, waving my arms. "How the heck did you get into my house?"

"You have a key," she said, nonchalantly. "All I had to do was get it out of your pocket and unlock the door."

I sputtered for a few moments before I just sank down against the wall behind me, admitting defeat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long," she said, crossing her legs. "Only about a half an hour or so. We got here maybe twenty-five minutes ago, so you've had plenty of time to rest."

Wait, back up a second," I said, cleaning out my ear so I was sure I didn't hear it wrong. "You're telling me it took you _five minutes_ to get from downtown to here? That's like thirty-five blocks!"

She chuckled and patted the couch next to her. I hesitated a second before walking over and sitting next to her. I figured that if she wanted to kill me, she'd have done it by now. Still, that sword at her side was a little unnerving.

"How much do you remember from before?" she asked, shifting slightly so she was facing me.

"Um, I remember you killed those guys back at the warehouse," I said. "You…dodged bullets."

She nodded. "Go on," she said.

"Then…" I trailed off. "You cut me loose and asked me if I believed in fate. Then when I told you what I think, you, uh…kissed me."

She smiled and put her hand on my knee. "Do you remember what happened after that?" she asked.

I nodded. "I…think that something happened when you kissed me," I said. "A bunch of black wings came out of your back. They looked like they were made out of shiny obsidian. And then you said I was your Ashi-something-or-other or something like that."

"Ashikabi," she said with a far-off expression, moving right over next to me. "Now and forever."

"Yeah, that was it," I said. "What does that mean?"

"I believe I can explain that," said a new voice.

I twisted around and looked to see my TV was on with the image of a weird white-haired man on it.

"Hello!" he said, happily.

I scowled. It had been doing that lately, randomly turning on and off to random channels. I had called a guy, but he said he couldn't find anything definitely wrong with it. I had decided to put up with it for a few more weeks and see if it got any better. But it hadn't and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Dammit, I really got to replace this thing," I said, getting up and unplugging the TV to try and get some peace and quiet.

"Wait, wait, wai-," the man on the screen didn't get to finish as the TV went black.

Karasuba started laughing hard from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I think that's the first time anyone's ever hung up on the director before," she said, pointing at the TV.

"Director?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hiroto Minaka," she said. "The president of MBI and the Game Master."

I swallowed and quickly put the plug back in. The image reappeared on the screen, where the President of MBI was throwing a temper tantrum like a little kid.

"…to hang up on me! The Game Master! Everyone knows _I'm _the one who gets to hang up on people! This is an outrage! Get me the Discipline Squad!"

"Uh, Minaka-sama?" said a voice from off-screen. "You're back on."

Right then, Minaka stopped his whining and turned around to look back at me, while I was trying very hard not to laugh at what I had just seen.

"Hello again!" he said, not missing a beat. "Marshall Matsumoto, congratulations are in order to you, my dear boy!"

"For what?" I asked.

"For winging Number 04!" he said pointing at Karasuba behind. "I myself still cannot believe that she would open up to someone!"

"Um, thanks?" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "But if you don't mind me asking, sir, what are you talking to me for?"

"Ah, yes, about that," he said. "By winging Karasuba, you are now participating in a glorious game called the Sekirei Plan! The rules are simple; there are one hundred and eight freed Sekirei in the city right now, each of them with their own amazing power. Every one of those Sekirei must find their fated Ashikabi and fight for them. They will fight, and fight, and fight until only one is left! That lucky Sekirei and his or her Ashikabi will be allowed to ascend to the Higher Sky together forever! Now I'm afraid that my time here is up and I have to go. Good luck to you, Marshall. And Karasuba, I have high hopes for you! And before I forget: if you tell anyone about the Sekirei, I'm afraid MBI will have to punish you. Toodles!"

With that, the TV blinked off.

"Toodles," I repeated. "Did he really just say toodles?"

Karasuba shrugged and stood up. "He's always been a bit insane," she said.

"A little?" I scoffed.

She smiled at me and walked over to where I was standing. "Did you understand what he said?" she asked.

"Sort of," I said. "I'm assuming that you're called a Sekirei, right? And based on what you did to those Yakuza guys earlier, I'm gonna guess that you're not human either, right?"

"You're smarter than you look," she said with an approving nod.

"Thanks…I guess?" I said. "So what do we do now?"

"We play the game," she said, simply. "I'll fight for you…my Ashikabi-sama."

"Just Marshall will be fine," I said, seeing how she almost grimaced when she said "Ashikabi-sama."

Truthfully, I was freaking out. In New York, I had learned to show no fear to people who you didn't know and whatever you do…do not trust them. Karasuba _had_ just saved my life, so I was on the fence with her. I mean…I wasn't gonna tell her anything about the boss's plan for the city. But what Minaka had just said about all that fighting made me a little nauseous. That man did not seem to be okay in the head. And about that whole game he had called the "Sekirei Plan," I still had no idea of what I was supposed to do or what the hell Karasuba really was. I guess I'd have to ask the boss what to do. He'd never steered me wrong yet.

Suddenly, my phone chimed as I got a text. Only one person had that number and that person was the boss. I pulled it out and flipped it open. It was another shipment, hopefully a real one this time and not just another trap. There were also directions to the harbor, which meant it was most likely a shipment from the Americas destined for China. I thought about asking him what to do in regards to my current predicament, but then decided against it. This was a business call, so that meant no time for chitchat.

"Crap," I sighed before looking back up at Karasuba. "I gotta go, job's calling."

"Where are you going?" she asked as I made for the door.

"Can't tell ya," I said. "Look, just…stay here for now. We'll figure this thing out when I get back."

She grinned like in preparation for a cruel joke and walked towards me.

"And what if I decide I want to come?" she asked.

"You can't," I said. "Look, it's…complicated, alright?"

"Who's going to stop me?" she asked, her hand going to the handle of her sword.

I was about to say "me," but then I remembered what she had done to the last guys who had gotten on her bad side. I was really caught between a rock and a hard place right now. If she found out, then there's no stopping her from telling anyone. But on the other hand, she could just kill me and go on her merry way. I knew she wouldn't care at all, judging from the way she had taken care of the guys back at the rail yard. So I was left with no other choice.

"Alright, fine!" I said, throwing my arms up in frustration. "But a few conditions first. One, you stay out of sight. Two, you don't ask any questions. Three, you don't tell anyone about what you see. You got all of that?"

She just brushed past me with a lazy expression. "Yare, yare, let's just go," she said, a little impatiently.

I set my jaw and walked after her, a little annoyed at her attitude. We walked down the steps to the street and I started looking around the sidewalk.

"What are you looking for?" Karasuba asked, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"The car," I said.

"What car?" she asked.

I finally spotted it a few spaces away and pointed. "_That_ car," I said with a little smirk.

It was a black Nissan Skyline GT-R, one of the fastest cars on the streets. I had a little experience driving one before and I had loved it. These things were a bit pricy, but they were necessary when it came to the job. I ran over to it and checked under the windshield wipers to find the keys like they always were. I unlocked the door and got in. The passenger side door opened up and Karasuba got in. I buckled up and started the engine.

"This is yours?" she asked me.

"For now," I shrugged and started driving.

She just smiled a little bit and stopped talking. I just focused on the road and the job ahead of me. A little while later, I pulled to a stop a block away from the Tokyo International Harbor security gate. I turned to Karasuba and gave her my best 'serious' face.

"Wait here," I said. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

She looked at me for a second like I must be joking. But she nodded and got out without a word. As she was about to shut the door, she suddenly leaned back in and looked over at me. Her neutral expression gently cracked into a smile. Not her sadistic smirk or her mocking grin, just a regular nice smile.

"Be careful," she said.

Caught a little off guard, all I could do was give a small smile back before she shut the door and walked away, her haori billowing behind her. I shook my head and drove up to the gates. Time to go to work.

Third Person Over Karasuba.

She waited until the sound of the engine began to fade before making her move. With godlike grace, she leapt to the top of the nearest building with a single fluid movement. Quickly, she turned around and sprinted towards the revving of the black sports car. She smirked, thinking about how easy she had fooled him. She was curious as to what kind of man her Ashikabi really was and this was the perfect way to figure that out.

She had done some snooping around his apartment while he was passed out. It was a very western design. Two-story, lots of rooms, a king-sized bed in the master bedroom. It was pretty bare, except for his room. He was very into American music, judging from the number of posters from concerts hosted by a man called "Eminem." He did own a gun safe, hidden away in a secret compartment in his closet. But the safe didn't look like it had been opened in a while. He had all western street clothes, many designer brands, and a few nice outfits here and there. Overall he was an enigma to her. She knew he must have been involved in criminal activities from the way he was adamant about her not coming, which she personally took as an open invitation. She never did like being told what to do.

She followed his car from the rooftops. He bypassed the security gate at the docks with a few words and quickly turned around towards the warehouses where cargo from incoming ships was stored. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop trailing the car until it finally slowed to a stop outside a rusty red warehouse that sat directly in front of the ocean. The engine turned off and the door opened. Marshall got out and walked over to a group of men who were loitering around the warehouse door smoking.

"Masa," one of the men said, nodding in his direction. "Boss man says it's time?"

Marshall nodded and jerked his head back at the warehouse. "You know the drill," he said calmly.

The man nodded and got up from where he was sitting on top of a stack of crates. One of the other men handed him a crowbar and he started cracking open the crates he was sitting on. From her position on the rooftops, Karasuba's eyes widened at what she saw. Large plastic sacks full of white powder.

"So he's a smuggler, then?" she asked herself, noting the amount of cocaine that she was looking at.

Marshall looked at the drugs in front of him and smiled, running his hand through his hair. "Great," he said. "Vietnam's been bitching about this shipment for weeks."

The man with the crowbar laughed. "I'm glad we're not selling this shit anymore," he said as two of the other guys began putting the drugs in the back of the car. "Too much hassle with the police."

"I'll say," he said, turning his head to look out at the sea. "Feels nice to do right for once, doesn't it?"

Karasuba was confused. From what she had learned from the scientists back at MBI, large amounts of narcotics like what she was looking at were worth millions of yen and were something that some humans would kill each other over. But these two were talking as if they were all too eager to get rid of them. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

_You really are a special little monkey, aren't you, Marshall?_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone running towards Marshall's car. Her eyebrows rose slightly when she recognized familiar blonde locks with a long black dress and white underdress.

_This should be interesting,_ she thought to herself.

"You!" the newcomer said, stopping maybe fifty feet away from the car and the men, who paused in loading up the drugs. "What art thou doing?"

Marshall and the man he was talking to both turned to face her.

"Who's she?" the man he was speaking to asked.

"No clue," Marshall said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Then let me handle this," the other guy said, walking forwards. He made a hand motion and two of the guys who were still sitting around walked towards him, pulling submachine guns out from under their seats. The man himself opened up his jacket to reveal a pistol hanging from a shoulder holster.

"This doesn't concern you," he said. "Just get out of here and forget you saw anything, alright?"

Karasuba chuckled as Tsukiumi's eyes widened. "Shameless!" she said, taking a dramatic pose. "Thou art nothing but a lowly criminal!"

"Look, ma'am," Marshall said, running up in front of the other guys. "We don't want any trouble, okay?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, withdrawing a large wad of bills. "For your silence," he said, offering it to the enraged Water Sekirei. "Just don't say anything, please?"

"Aw, c'mon, Masa, just let us waste her!" said one of the guys behind the man Marshall had just been speaking with, brandishing his submachine gun like a sword. "She's seen too much anyway, right?"

Marshall turned around and shot that man a glare not unlike the Hannya Mask that Miya was famous for. The grunt flinched and backed away, lowering his head. Tsukiumi, on the other hand, was not as easily swayed. Her hands clenched tight and water began to swirl around her.

"What the hell is that?" one of the other guys managed to scream out before he was knocked away by a raging torrent of water and tossed into the ocean along with two more of the Yakuza grunts.

The remaining Yakuza panicked and scattered across the docks as Tsukiumi turned towards Marshall, who was slowly backing away with his hands up.

"Shameless rouge," she said as the water around her began to condense. "Thou shalt not bring those vile creations into this city while I still breathe!"

"Y-you're a Sekirei!" Marshall said, pointing at her as he backed away.

Karasuba chuckled as Tsukiumi blinked rapidly. He had unknowingly signed his own death warrant with that once sentence. Now she would have to blow her own cover just to save his pathetic insignificant life.

_I don't mind, though,_ she said with a small smile.

"Thou knowest about the Sekirei Plan?" Tsukiumi asked, putting two and two together. "Then thou must be one of those vile Ashikabi! Hast thou violated thy Sekirei yet?"

"V-violated?!" Marshall sputtered, turning the color of a tomato at the naughty thoughts that were probably running through his head.

Karasuba couldn't take it anymore and let loose a stream of laughter at the mental image of Marshall trying to do that to her. His head snapped up towards her and surprise filled his face.

"Karasuba?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through," she said as she jumped down and walked over to him. "I couldn't let anything bad happen to you, my precious Ashikabi-kun. Unless it was something I was doing to you~."

She found that it was getting easier and easier to be affectionate towards him. There was just something about him that just let her feel at ease around him.

Marshall, on the other hand, had turned even redder at her comment. She had to stifle a giggle at his flustered look as he turned his head away. Tsukiumi on the other hand, did not the same way. Fear burning in her eyes, she took a step back.

"N-n-number four!" she stammered. "What art thou doing with this lowly rouge?"

Karasuba shot the Water Sekirei a look of boredom and annoyance. "I'm _trying_ to have a moment with my Ashikabi, Number Nine," she sighed.

"But surely thou knowest what he is doing?" Tsukiumi said, pointing at the open truck of Marshall's car. "Those are illegal! He is a criminal, so why dost thou not arrest him?"

She allowed a small sadistic smile to creep onto her face. "First off, Number Nine," she said. "The Discipline Squad doesn't have the power to interfere with police affairs. So I couldn't even touch him even if I wanted to unless I wanted Minaka to waste my time explaining the rules of the S-Plan to me. Second, he _is _my Ashikabi, and this actually is his job. So I don't interfere with how he lives his life."

She allowed her tone to drop a few levels. "But you technically did attack an Ashikabi," she said with sadistic glee, "which is breaking the rules of the Sekirei Plan. And fortunately, punishing rule-breakers _does_ fall within my jurisdiction."

Tsukiumi swallowed as she laid her hand on her nodachi and started to draw it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist and looked over to see Marshall holding her, stopping her from drawing her sword. His eyes were shining with genuine fear as he held her, his look sending a flash of warmth thorough her body.

"Karasuba, please," he begged. "Enough people have died today."

She knew he was referring to the men she had killed before at the train yard and it amazed her. He knew that she could kill Tsukiumi with as much as a single flick of her blade. And even though a few moments before, Tsukiumi had been completely ready to kill him, he was willing to stand in her way to save a complete stranger. She scowled slightly, knowing that this big heart would probably get him killed one day. But she sighed and slightly shook her head.

"I'll let you live today, Number Nine," she said. "But let me make it very clear that if you ever attack my Ashikabi again…"

She put on a burst of speed, erasing the distance between her and Tsukiumi in less than a second, putting on her best sadistic, 'I'll rip your guts out' smile. "I won't just terminate you," she said, voice quivering with anticipation of bloodshed. "I'll _destroy_ you."

Tsukiumi swallowed, visibly shaking with fear, nodded and then turned around and leapt over the roofs and out of sight. Sighing at the loss of a good fight, she turned around to face her Ashikabi. Marshall was staring at her with a mix of relief, fear, and confusion.

"We need to talk," he said, walking back towards the car and loading the last few bags of cocaine into the trunk before shutting the door and locking it with the key for good measure.

"Alright," she said, turning to leave. "I'll tell you when I feel like it."

"No," he said, his voice strangely resembling Yume's when she was giving orders. "We're going to talk _now_, Karasuba."

He opened the passenger side door and jerked his head at the car. "Get in," he said.

"And if I don't want to?" she asked.

His eyes fell on one of the discarded submachine guns for a moment before he looked away as if banishing the idea from his head. She mentally grinned. He knew that there was absolutely nothing that he could do to make her do what he said.

"But I'll humor you this time," she said and walked over to him.

Before he could even move, she grabbed his head and brought her lips against his in a kiss that turned into a passionate make-out session when she decided to slip her tongue into the mix. Her body heated up, the heat shooting from her Sekirei Crest in the form of her wings. She felt Marshall squirm a little under her as she dominated him in the kiss, but then felt his arms encircle her waist and then pull her tight against his chest. She purred contently into the kiss as he began kissing back. The heat inside her got more intense as her wings grew bigger, dissipating shortly after she broke away from him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She gave him a smile and got in the car. "I'll tell you," she said, "after you tell me what you were doing here. Deal?"

He smirked a little and got into the driver's seat.

"Deal."


	4. The Truth About Marshall

Chapter 4: The Truth About Marshall

**Hey all. I thought about posting this after Christmas, but then I thought 'why wait?' I'm unofficially racing another author in this category now for fastest updates. Right now I'm in the lead against puxa10's story ****_My Sharpest Desire. _****We both have Karasuba as one of the characters, so I thought it might be fun to make this a contest. **

**A big thank you to TheMaroonWarrior, Tsukishiro, and Wolfboy118. Kudos to you, Wolfboy118, for picking up on the ****_Die Hard_**** reference in chapter one. If you don't get it, go back and see if you can figure it out. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Unknown POV:

…The Exact Same Time Karasuba Kissed Marshall Back At The Harbor…

She passed mid-stride as a searing burst of heat flared inside her body. She doubled over, clutching her heart through her thin top. Sweat began pouring off her as her body attempted to calm down. But it was to no avail and her reaction continued to reach an all-time high.

_Ashikabi-sama…, _she thought weakly as she struggled to get back up. _Where are you?_

She looked around the crowd of people, trying to find out who was making her react so fiercely. Either her Ashikabi was right behind her, or he had already winged another Sekirei and his powers had risen dramatically. She looked behind her, seeing a fat bald man eating noisily as he ogled her from behind. She grimaced and hoped that this was not her Ashikabi. She had already had dreams about him, the kind that made her wake up in the middle of the night moaning his name, which she could for the life of her not seem to remember once she was capable of coherent thought. Last night's had been the most…intriguing by far. She walked away from the pervert behind her and into the nearest alleyway, the memory of her dream quickly resurfacing.

_(Eddsworld Style: Flaaaaasssshhbaaaaaaack!)_

_She was standing alone in the middle of a parking lot at midnight. She was alone, and the entire lot was deserted. The black asphalt beneath her feet seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, almost as if the entire earth was covered in it. But she didn't care. She knew he would come soon. _

_A door slammed behind her and she turned around to see him getting out of a yellow taxi cab. He was wearing the exact same thing as in all her other dreams, a simple hoodie and baseball cap that obscured most of his face. She felt her breath catch in her chest as he walked closer. His very presence made her go weak at the knees and she thought for a moment that she would actually fall over. _

_"You came," she whispered as he stopped walking a mere inch away from her. _

_"Did you think I wouldn't?" he smiled, his lips pulling up in a smile. "You should have more faith in me."_

_She felt his hand caress her cheek softly and she melted under his touch, leaning forwards to get closer to her Ashikabi. His hands found their way around her and pulled her against his chest. Weakly, she hugged him back and stared into his face, wishing that he would take off the hood and hat so she could see him clearly. Slowly, his head moved forwards and hers did the same, her lips puckering for a kiss. But to her surprise, she didn't feel his lips on hers, but she felt his warm breath tickling her ear. _

_"Toyotama," he whispered. "I'll wait for you. Come find me."_

_End Flashback._

She opened her eyes with a gasp, face flushed red at the memory. Even in a dream, his voice was enough to make her melt. Her, Number 16, Toyotama! Her Ashikabi had to be powerful, powerful enough to protect her from being terminated. She had to find him now. Even with her reaction in full swing, she managed to leap to the top of the nearest building and start running deeper into the city.

"I'll find you, Ashikabi-sama," she said with determination. "Please…wait for me!"

Karasuba.

"So what do you want to know?" Marshall asked as they drove through town.

She flicked his forehead playfully, reclining in the passenger seat. "Ah-ah-ah," she chided. "My questions first."

He looked at her and gave her an annoyed scowl at her little joke, but sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, alright," he said. "Ask away."

"First off," she said, eying the road in front of them. "Where are we going?"

"To finish this job," he said, jerking his head towards the trunk. "We need to deliver this to the right people."

"Who are these people?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye when he said "we" instead of "I".

"They're like me," he said, calmly making a turn onto the highway. "We work for the same person. And before you ask, I will not tell you who that person is."

_Fair enough, _she thought, tapping her fingers against her knee as she thought up her next question. "You work for the Yakuza, don't you?"

"Yes and no," he said.

She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath a few seconds later.

"Yes, I work for the Yakuza," he said. "But not the kind of Yakuza you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Marshall-kun?" she asked.

He sighed again. "It's a long story," he said.

"I have the time," she replied, coyly.

"Okay," he said. "When I was ten, my mother gave me a knife for my birthday. She told me that if anyone I didn't know talked to me, I should take out that knife. I took that damn thing everywhere I went, always being scared about going outside. My best friend and I actually communicated only by videochat for an entire summer, we were so afraid to go outside."

"As pathetic as that is, how does it relate to the question?" she asked, her expression remaining neutral.

"Hey, it wasn't pathetic!" he protested.

She gave him a look that said "really?"

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty pathetic," he sighed and moved into another lane of traffic. "Anyway, a few years later, my mom had married my stepdad and my family now had connections to the Yakuza, the very kind of people my mother had warned me about. My friend's family also had ties, but they were much stronger than mine. My mother told me to stop carrying the knife all the time, since now we were protected from criminals by the Yakuza. I could go outside now and play with other kids, even though they all seemed to be afraid of me. But again, I started hating to go outside. Do you know why?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," she chuckled.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes showing how completely dead serious he was. "Because everywhere I went, all I saw was crime," he said. "My stepdad had prostitutes running every corner, enforcers shaking down local businessmen for protection money, hit men whacking his rivals and enemies in the streets, and drug dealers selling to kids in my own school. It was horrible…knowing that I was connected to all of that. My best friend thought the same thing I did and he hated it too. So we made a plan when we were fourteen."

"A plan to do what?" she asked, now fully interested.

"To change everything," he said with a smile. "And we've done a pretty good job with it. I mean…we both left the country to study abroad from other organizations and make some contacts."

"In Mexico and New York," she mused out loud. "Am I right?"

He nodded. "I learned how to drive from my friend Javier down in Mexico City," he said. "The cartels control everything down south of the border, even some of the local town governments. He had me outrunning incorruptible cops with thirty kilos of coke in the truck of a pickup every week, making the crossing into America while my friend learned how to run a smuggling operation and launder money. I was also his getaway driver a few times when things went south during deals."

"And in New York?" she asked.

He visibly shuddered. "The Russian Bratva and the Five Families," he said, grimacing at the memory as he rubbed his chest like there was an old wound there. "They are a tough group to get into, especially the Bratva. But we made some friends there and learned arms trafficking, white collar, and corruption. When we got back to Japan a while ago, we started taking over the Yakuza. Him from an office and me on the streets. We wanted to make this city a better place for people to live in, make it safe for them to go outside at night with their kids. So we got rid of all the dealers and hookers and cut our connections to the human trafficking rings. 'Basically eliminate domestic small-time crime and focus on the bigger picture here in Teito. We pay off our enemies and the police to keep them quiet. We still import drugs from the cartels, but we don't sell them anymore. We ship them out to Europe, Asia, and the South Pacific, cleaning them so it doesn't look like the cartels have a line there. We launder money from other gangs and ship it back to them, as well as clean weapons shipments headed to China, Vietnam, Korea, and the Middle East from Europe and America. Japan is now like a gigantic post office. We get shipments from other countries and clean them before sending them where they need to go. And we don't hurt anybody doing it."

"Is that all you do?" she asked.

He shook his head. "White collar crimes make a helluva lot of money," he said. "Mainly insider trading and stock manipulation, the kind of stuff that nobody gets hurt over."

"And you never get caught?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nobody wants to catch us," he said. "If they did, then things would just go back to the way they were and nobody wants that. So even if the authorities caught on to what we were doing here and they wouldn't accept a bribe, they don't want a relapse in crime and they'll just look the other way. We basically own this city and the people love us for it."

She paused. This was a lot to take in. Her Ashikabi was probably one of the most influential people in the city, due to his running the Yakuza's operations from the streets.

"So you pretty much control the city?" she clarified as he started slowing to a stop in front of a bank.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, sending a bright red blush to her face. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Well, not _all_ of it," he said. "But enough to call it home."

He got out of the car and walked around to get her door for her. "This is it," he said, looking at the bank behind them.

"A bank?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "This place handles some of the money that we get from overseas. We also hold shipments here for safety's sake. In two weeks or so, they'll be on the Chinese Market and we'll be getting a fifty percent cut from Mexico City."

"So you're going to take all of those drugs out of the trunk and put them into the bank right now?" she asked, thinking about how stupid he'd have to be to do that.

He just laughed and slipped the car keys under the windshield wipers. "Nah, somebody will probably come get 'em once night falls," he said. "My job's just getting 'em here."

"I see," she mused, realizing how incredibly intricate this operation was set up.

He looked at her as they started walking away from the car, a serious expression playing over his face. "I want you to promise me something," he said. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

She gave him a bored look out of the corner of her eye and stared at him. A few seconds later she leaned over and kissed his cheek, softly pressing her lips to his skin. As she pulled back, she saw his face had remained neutral despite the blush coloring his face. But his eyes showed his surprise.

"I won't tell a soul," she said with a foxy smile.

He smiled back and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her close. A few weeks ago, if anyone had done that to her she would have torn them apart. Now the contact drew a blush to her cheeks and sparked a warm feeling deep inside her.

"Thanks, Karasuba," he said, lovingly.

She flicked his forehead again playfully with a soft chuckle. "I have one more question," she said. "Why is your nickname 'Masa'?"

He groaned and rubbed his forehead like this was a question that he'd had to answer a lot. "Come on, Karasuba," he said. "Don't make me answer that!"

"You said I'd have the answers to all my questions," she said, wagging her finger at him. "Now tell me."

"Fine!" he said. "My name is Marshall, which is also rank in the military. Apparently my biological dad was some kind of American army nut and he gave me a rank for a name. Masa means "military," so my friend thought it was an appropriate nickname."

"This is the same friend who you work for?" she asked.

He nodded as his phone suddenly buzzed. He looked at it and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Just one of my stepdad's old dealers making some noise downtown," he said. "Not a big problem. He'll be taken care of by the end of the day."

"Killed?" she asked a little hopefully.

He shook his head. "I hope not," he said. "We just follow the protocol. The police will get an anonymous tip that someone's dealing to minors, they arrest him, the trial gets rigged, and he gets sent to prison."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Less than two weeks ago, this same man had shot his stepfather and then beat him to death with the same gun used to shoot him. But the way he talked about killing like it was a bad thing made her a little uneasy. How would he react when they had to fight other Sekirei to the death? When he found out about the bloody missions that the Game Master sent the Discipline Squad on? When he discovered the amount of blood that was on her hands from the assault on Kamikura Island to the present day? She was a warrior, a soldier, a fighter. She loved fighting and killing like she loved eating and sleeping. But she also loved her Ashikabi, even thought that was a sentence that would have to be pried from her lips if anyone wanted to hear it.

_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,_ she thought as she remembered the feeling of his hand around her waist.

"So what now?" he asked jarring her from her thoughts. "We've got the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

Suddenly, her own phone beeped in the pocket of her uniform. Rolling her eyes, she opened it and looked down at the message from Minaka.

_Come to the tower,_ it said. _I have some wonderful news to the four of you._

"Sorry, Masa-kun," she teased. "But now it's time for me to go to work. I'll see you back at your house."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek and bounded to the rooftops, looking down at his surprised expression. She smiled and felt the warmth return to her chest as she raced across the roofs towards Teito Tower.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for interrupting me, Minaka," she growled. "If this is just another rant about fate, then your life is forfeit."

Marshall

I watched Karasuba's retreating form as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop with incredible skill and grace, her haori billowing in the wind behind her. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. Despite her scary/calm, almost bored, demeanor, she really was a nice person on the inside. Plus, she had saved my life twice in the last three hours and was one of the hottest girls I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

My phone rang, the chorus from Eminem's _Lose Yourself_, telling me who was calling. As fast as I could, I answered the call and brought the speaker to my head.

"Boss," I said with a smile.

_"Masa," _he said in his usually calm voice. _"Taiki has just informed me of the little scuffle that took place down at the docks."_

"Yeah, boss," I said. "Some crazy British chick came out of nowhere and started making trouble. But the shipment's safe now. I just got it to the bank a few minutes ago."

_"Good,"_ he said. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. "I had a little trouble with some of Kobayashi's men earlier, though."

_"I know,"_ he said. _"I sent Kazuma and some of his men out to get you, but by the time they got there all they found were bodies. Did you kill them, Masa?"_

"N-no," I said.

_"Then who did?" _he asked.

I stammered for a few moments, remembering the warning that crazy Minaka guy had said about telling people about the Sekirei Plan. I didn't want the boss to wind up in an uncomfortable situation with MBI, but then again I couldn't lie to him. Just as I was about to crack, he started laughing.

_"You're too easy, Masa,"_ he chuckled. _"I've known about the Sekirei for quite some time."_

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Then why the fuck didn't you tell me about it?"

_"The same reason why you didn't tell me when you became an Ashikabi,"_ he said. _"And I'm a little envious of you, Masa…having a girl like that all to yourself."_

"You've been spying on me again, haven't you?" I asked.

_"Noooo,"_ he lied.

"Pervert."

_"Errand boy."_

"Touché," I laughed as we traded barbs. "So what do you need from me?" I asked.

_"I just got a call from our friends at the police_," he said. _"Ten minutes ago, they got the tip about our loose cannon drug dealer. They just got a message that the officers they sent had been taken out on his way to meet his supplier."_

"What are you saying?" I asked, stopping mid-stride in the middle of the street.

_"That you may not be the only Ashikabi in our little operation,"_ he said. _"I want you to find out if he does have a Sekirei. And if he does, have your Sekirei terminate her."_

"Well, Karasuba's not here at the moment, boss," I said. "But I'll check him out when he goes to meet his supplier. I'll call you back when I find out."

I hung up and walked to the end of the curb, doing my very best New York taxi cab whistle. As soon as one pulled up, I got in and gave the address for the abandoned lot where my stepdad had supplied all his street dealers.

Toyotama.

He was on the move now. She could feel his presence growing fainter and fainter as he got farther and farther away from her. Without thinking, she turned around and raced back the way she came, the heat from her core overpowering her senses and thoughts. She wanted to be winged, she needed to feel his lips on hers like in her dream and feel the heat within her be released in the form of her Sekirei Crest.

Panting hard, she leapt across the rooftops towards where her soul was pulling her body. Her knuckles turned white around her staff as she put every bit of strength she possessed into her legs. Running as fast as she could would wear her out after a few minutes, since she was very weak from her reaction.

"I'm coming, Ashikabi-sama," she panted. "Please…just for a little while longer…wait for me."

A Few Minutes Later

The Dealing Lot

Marshall POV

I had left the taxi a block or so away to leave no trail. The streets were mostly empty thanks to the fact that this was a pretty shady part of town. The old Yakuza were all over the place back before we had taken over. We still had a presence here, just not as strong as in the business sector of the city.

I had thought about who this drug dealer might be on the walk over, since Kobayashi had hundreds of them in the city. Most of them had joined up with us as enforcers and couriers, but there were bound to be a few who liked the easy money and dabbling in their own wares from time to time, along with the general freedom that my stepdad had given them on the streets. From what I had learned from La Costa Nostra, these guys were generally weak and spineless and usually had a bodyguard or two around them to protect them from thieves or other gang members. Normally, taking him down would be easy since he wouldn't have his bodyguards. But if he was an Ashikabi, then his Sekirei would be with him and I'd have to wait for Karasuba if I wanted to take him off the streets.

I peered around the corner of a building and into the lot as three figures walked to the middle. Two came from one side and the other from the opposite.

"Look, Junichi," said one voice. "I'm not giving you any more, alright? There's no telling who the boss'll send after my ass!"

"Man the fuck up, Akio!" snarled the other guy. "Kobayashi's still my boss and he's your too. So just shut up and gimme the fucking meth or I'll have Yashima pound it out of you."

I silently cursed. I knew this guy. Junichi Tanigawa was one of the few exceptions to the rules about drug dealers. He was a punk who wouldn't hesitate to resort to senseless violence if the situation called for it. If he had a powerful Sekirei, then the entire operation was under threat. But maybe I could talk the dealer out of giving him the drugs.

"Don't listen to him, Akio," I said, walking out from behind the corner and into the lot.

"M-M-Masa!" he stammered, holding his hands up as he walked backwards. "You gotta believe me, I swear I wasn't gonna give him anything!"

I inwardly smirked. After my arrest, most of the organization's foot soldiers had become convinced that I was a sadistic murderer with the way I had killed Kobayashi. Except for a select few, they were always intimidated when I came around with deliveries. And right now, Akio's fear of me was working in my favor.

"It's alright, Akio," I said calmly, since I really wasn't mad at him. "I believe you."

I turned to Junichi with a cold expression. "But you on the other hand," I said. "You know you basically signed your own death warrant, right Junichi? The boss isn't gonna give you a second chance now that you've been dealing again when we said no more."

The punk just snorted and jerked his thumb back at the girl behind him. She was a cute little girl, which made me wonder why she was mixed up with a petty thug like Junichi. She wore a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as long black gloves. Woven into her short-cropped light brown hair was a ribbon. Her right hand was wrapped around the handle of a large, almost cartoonish hammer. Her face was a bit bruised and scuffed up, letting me know that Junichi's opinion about women had not changed since I last saw him.

"Your boss doesn't scare me, Masa," he sneered. "As long as I've got Yashima with me, then nobody can touch me."

I snorted, keeping up the tough guy act. "So you've got a Sekirei, big deal," I said. "I've got one to. And she's way stronger. So just back down and I'll let this one slide. We need a new deliveryman to carry the police shipments anyway. The pay is good and."

"I'm not interested," he interrupted. "So what if you know about the Sekirei Plan? I bet you just found out through your boss and you really don't have a Sekirei. But I have Yashima and you have no one."

He looked back at her. "Now kill that guy," he said. "Maybe I'll get some respect around here now."

"Yes, Junichi-sama," the girl nodded somberly as she turned to me and hefted her massive hammer. "I'm sorry…but this is my master's will."

"Quit talking and fight, you useless bitch!" Junichi yelled, slapping her across the face.

Yashima stumbled aside and flinched at the blow. The sight of his abuse sparked an intense feeling of hatred. It was just like my stepdad beating my mother that night, while my stepsister lay in the corner holding her stomach while she bled out. My hand clenched tightly into a fist and for once I wished that I had a weapon. People like Junichi had no place in this city anymore. My stepdad had been one of those people…and look what happened to him.

In front of me, Yashima recovered from the slap and stood up straight. She hefted her hammer once more and ran at me, eyes blank. I mentally chuckled at my situation.

_This is the second time in less than three hours that my life's been in danger,_ I said. _And this time there's no one coming to save me._

If only I knew how wrong I was.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

I looked up to see a shape diving down off the top of a nearby building, swinging at Yashima's hammer. The force of the blow knocked the petite girl backwards, tumbling to a stop at Junichi's feet. The newcomer landed a foot or so in front of me, panting heavily. She was a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white tight belly-top, revealing quite some cleavage from her well-endowed chest. There was a strange insignia on her left breast, a bird above a yin-yang symbol. She was also wearing a pair of long dark gloves on her hands and stockings hold by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots. A long martial arts staff was gripped tightly in her right hand.

"Get away from my Ashikabi," she growled in a tone that reminded me of an angry Karasuba when she faced down the Yakuza a few hours ago.

"So you weren't kidding," Junichi said, surprised. "You really do have a Sekirei."

"Yeah…but my Sekirei's not here," I said, looking at the new girl. "She said she had to work before I came here. Her name's Karasuba."

Junichi froze up and his eyes grew to huge proportions at the word 'Karasuba'. Yashima trembled at his feet at her name and the new girl turned around and stared at me like I had grown a second head. I noticed that her cheeks were bright red and she was panting slightly.

"Uh, thanks," I said to her, not wanting to seem ungrateful. "You just saved my life."

She blinked and turned to face me, the tint in her cheeks growing stronger and stronger. "Just like my dream…" she murmured, taking a step forwards. "Please…I need this now…please wing me."

Before I could protest, she grabbed me and pressed her lips against mine. I felt her melt into the kiss and couldn't stop myself from enjoying it to. Her tongue parted my lips and began dancing around with mine. Her arms wove their way around my back and pulled me close. Unlike Karasuba's rough, dominating kisses, whoever this girl was took her time and was gentle and loving. Not to say I didn't enjoy Karasuba's kisses…because I _really_ loved them.

There was a flash of light as a set of dark green wings burst from the girl's back. She pulled back a second later and gave me the happiest, most euphoric smile that I had ever seen on a person.

"Number 16, Toyotama is yours now and forever, my Ashikabi-sama," the newly-named Toyotama said.

"…uh," was all I could say as she turned around and faced Junichi and Yashima.

"And I challenge you…for threatening my Ashikabi," she told them, coldly

"Number 84, Yashima, accepts your challenge," she said in a melancholy tone as Junichi grabbed her from behind.

"You'd better not lose, you worthless whore," he said, prying her mouth open and sticking his tongue in. Blue wings of light flashed from behind her and she turned around, tears brimming in her eyes at her Ashikabi's manhandling. I felt sorry for her, but couldn't dwell on it much as I felt Toyotama grab my shoulder and kiss me gently, her wings flashing out.

"I'll crush you!" she said with a strangely familiar sadistic smile, running straight at Yashima.

The hammer-wielding Sekirei didn't say anything back, she just charged forwards, swinging her massive hammer as it glowed with blue energy. Toyotama's staff crashed against the hilt of the oversized mallet and sent a shockwave outwards from in between them. I looked across at Junichi, who was staring at the fight like he was looking at a boxing match. Akio had run off a while ago by the looks of it. He wouldn't say anything once the boss had a talk with him, but Junichi was another matter. No matter what the outcome of this fight was, he would still be a loose cannon and he'd have to be taken care of.

Meanwhile, Toyotama had broken away and was dancing around Yashima's swings, slamming her with her staff when there was an opening. She battered the smaller Sekirei apart with both ends of the staff, attacking from blind spots, jabbing her soft sports, and sweeping at her legs when she didn't see it coming.

"You fucking pussy!" Junichi yelled, grabbing Yashima and slapping her again.

"Hey, cut that out!" I said, finally regaining my senses and stepping forwards.

"Why?" he sneered and grabbed Yashima by her hair. "She's my Sekirei so I can treat her anyway I want."

I scowled and looked at Yashima. She was crying silently as Junichi pulled harder on her hair.

"Can he really do that to her?" I asked Toyotama.

She didn't look any happier about the situation. "Yes," she said. "A Sekirei has to obey her Ashikabi, no matter what he says."

"Fuck…," I said as Junichi continued to beat up Yashima.

I couldn't take it anymore after I saw him hit her so hard he drew blood and grabbed a nearby piece of broken, rusty pipe, hefting it like it was a bat. Absolutely livid, I stormed over to Junichi and clubbed him. There was a strange crack as the metal connected with his shoulder and he screamed and fell over, holding his shoulder.

"You don't…touch a…woman…like that!" I said, hitting him each time I paused.

"Yashima!" he screamed and a shadow fell over me as the hammer-wielding Sekirei brought her weapon up to crush me.

Suddenly, she was knocked away by a powerful blow to the head. The force of Toyotama's staff impacting on Yashima's head made a sickening smack that echoed around the empty lot. My eyes widened as she fell to the ground, a truckle of crimson leaking out from under her hair. A small light flashed from the back of her neck and she stopped moving. Junichi was too busy rolling around, crying his eyes out over his broken arm to notice that his Sekirei was dead.

I swallowed the bile that was building up in my throat as Toyotama walked over to me with a smile on her face. But I was completely focused on the fact that I was looking at the body of an innocent girl. Sure she had been about to pound me like a whack-a-mole, but it wasn't her idea. I felt a pair of arms encircle me and looked up to see Toyotama's smiling face staring into mine.

"I finally found you," she said. "My Ashikabi."

"Uh, right," I said. "I didn't know that I could have more than one Sekirei."

She blinked. "You mean you _weren't_ kidding about Number Four being your Sekirei?" she asked, fear present in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm Karasuba's Ashikabi," I said. "Why, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" she said, snuggling into my shoulder. "A-anyway, what's your name?"

"Marshall," I said. "Marshall Matsumoto."

"I'm Toyotama, Number Sixteen," she said.

Before I could say anything else, my phone suddenly rang. Since there was no ringtone, I could only guess as to who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Hey, Masa-kun,"_ said a familiar voice. _"Miss me?"_

"Karasuba," I smiled at her voice. "'You done working?"

_"Actually yes," _she said. _"I have something to ask you."_

"What is it?" I asked.

_"How do you feel about living together?"_

**Merry Christmas to all! I thought that this would be a nice little gift to all you readers out there. If you like it, tell me in a review. Marshall now has his second Sekirei, the staff-wielding Toyotama! Who should he wing next? So far the poll is tied with one vote each for Yume, Kazehana, and Miss Washboard, Benitsubasa. If you have a preference, tell me!**

**Once again, Merry Christmas to all and to all I wish you a Happy New Year. **

**MickDunD…Out.**


	5. Blessing In Disguise

Organized Chaos, A Sekirei Fanfic

Chapter 5:

**Hey all! I hope your holidays were full of joy, presents, family, presents, merriment, and presents! I know mine was XD! **

**Anyway, a large number of you have requested that Marshall wing Kazehana. Personally, she's one of my favorites so kudos to all of you Kazehana-lovers. But I don't think she'd fit well with a guy like Marshall. She's a romantic focused on finding her love, he's a crusader focused on changing the city. She loves to drink to the point she winds up in Minato's bed stark naked with Uzume, he hates alcohol and can't tolerate anything more than one Stolichnaya on the rocks. And I have a feeling that Karasuba would try to tear her apart if she ever tried to touch him. Kazehana will be staying with Minato, as will Musubi, Matsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi, and eventually (gags) Homura. It's all cannon.**

**Now to reply to some very awesome reviewers!**

**Getter B. Rabbit: You said Kusano should be winged by Masa? While the situation is ****_incredibly_**** tempting to write, I don't think it'll be good for the plotline. Think about it; a little girl mixed up with the second most powerful criminal boss in all of Teito plus the most bloodthirsty Sekirei out there. Sure, Ku's cute…but I don't think Masa would let her get mixed up in his job. She'll remain with Minato, but Masa will meet her. Like I said, the situation is just too tempting to write. **

**ArnettMcmillan: So glad you finally got an account. Dude, you've been with me since the beginning and your ideas are great. And you really predicted the plot. Also, kudos on your new story. It seems I have more competition and I welcome the challenge. Folks, let's give this person a big hand!**

**TheWickedTruth89: Akitsu? I'm not so sure about. If you can give me a situation where they meet, then maybe I can write it. And no, Musubi will still act like her cannon self. I'm sorry, she's just too funny!**

**GoldeneRose: Thanks so much for loving it! I'll try to keep it real!**

**Anyway, I have a feeling that I'll be leaning more towards the lesser-known and lesser-used Sekirei for submissions. That way it's easier for me to get a feel for their personalities. Like Toyotama…the only thing that her Wiki says about her personality is just that she's got no problem breaking the rules of the Sekirei Plan, so it'll be easier for me to write her. **

**Now that I've got all that out of my system, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei. If I did, I would fire Minaka and destroy MBI using the Pointy-Haired Boss's destructive powers of management. **

Karasuba

After She Left Marshall

She was annoyed to say the least. Of all times for Minaka to call her and say he had something important, he called right when she and Masa were having a moment together. If this was just another stupid rant about the Sekirei Plan or if he had made another "fabulous twist to the game," she would help Takami push him off the roof of the building.

As she reached the tower, she saw a flash of silver and black leaping across the rooftops across the street from her, closely followed by a pink and black blur. She sweatdropped as Benitsubasa continued to chase Haihane while the Indigo Sekirei tried to keep herself from doubling over with laughter. She sighed, knowing right away that this was another one of Haihane's jokes about the Red Sekirei's boob size and/or how it would help her attract Natsuo. Honestly, when would she see the writing on the wall that the man was gay? Or realize that she could just ask Takami for implants?

She landed near the entrance and walked straight inside, going up in the private executive elevator straight to the Director's very spacious office. Yume was already waiting for her on one of the couches, but Minaka was nowhere to be seen.

The Sekirei of Fate stood up and faced her with a smile. "How's life with your Ashikabi?" she asked.

"It's…interesting," she said slowly with a small smile. "You were right, Yume. I can tell that he loves me."

Yume grinned as Benitsubasa and Haihane charged into the office, the former fuming while the latter laughed hysterically. Tick marks formed on the back of Karasuba and Yume's heads as they watched the two youngest members of the Discipline squad run around the room. Finally, they had enough of it and stepped in. Yume grabbed Haihane by the back of her uniform to stop her from running while Karasuba, being her usual violent self, just casually kicked Benitsubasa in the gut. She only meant to stop the smaller Sekirei from running, but the force of the blow knocked her clear across the entire room, slamming her into the wall and making the smaller Sekirei from running, but the force of the blow knocked her clear across the entire room, slamming her into the wall where a crater formed in the paneling. She blinked, very surprised at her own strength. A week ago, all that would've done was knock her back a few feet, not launch her across the biggest room in Teito Tower like she was a small-breasted insect.

"Owwww," Benitsubasa moaned as she dug herself out of the wall. "What was that for?"

"For making too much noise," she said, walking over to a couch and drawing her sword. She pulled out her whetstone and began sharpening it.

Truthfully, she was very surprised at what had just happened. She had slacked off slightly on her usual training with the fiasco revolving around Masa, so she shouldn't have been able to do that. It was like she had spontaneously gotten stronger since meeting Masa.

_Or Yume was right, _she thought with a grin as she ran the whetstone along the length of her blade. _Being winged by my Ashikabi really _has _made me stronger._

The sound of a door opening made her casually look up out of the corner of her eye. Minaka and Takami were coming down, Minaka's white suit and cape stained brown with coffee while he sported a large bump on his head. She smirked a little. Seeing him after Takami walloped him with a heavy coffee cup always made her day a little bit better.

"What happened now?" Haihane asked as Minaka sat behind his desk.

"My son," Takami started shooting Minaka a hateful glare, "has a very large chance of entering the Sekirei Plan. And to make matters worse, I can't seem to contact him"

Yume smiled softly. "I know," she said. "I saw him meet Number 88 on my way over here. And I know he's destined to be her Ashikabi."

"Oh?" Karasuba said, perking up at Yume's words as Takami looked like she was ready to start pulling her own hair out. "Mu-chan has found her Ashikabi?"

"Unfortunately yes," Takami grimaced while Minaka grinned insanely.

"Takami, your son now has a part in a glorious game of fate!" he said. "You should be proud that he was destined to become Number 88's Ashikabi!"

"ASS!" she shouted and smacked him out of his chair. He recovered quickly, though, springing back to his feet within a few seconds of the blow. For a man in his late forties, he was deceptively spry.

"What did you call us here for, anyway?" Benitsubasa asked, crossing her arms under her nonexistent boobs. "Do you have someone for Karasuba to kill?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," Minaka's smile did not waver. "But this news does involve her."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "Oh, happy day!"

"Indeed!" Minaka said, not picking up on her sarcasm. "As of this moment, you are officially discharged from the Discipline Squad!"

There was a moment of stunned silence between them. Yume's eyebrows shot up, Benitsubasa's jaw dropped, and Haihane accidentally scratched herself when she went to grab her head in surprise. But Karasuba's reaction was by far the most extreme.

"**_WHAT_**!" she shouted, her sword flashing out to Minaka's throat as her entire body smoldered with rage. She had been with the squad from the very beginning, from the defense of Kamikura Island to this very moment! And now Minaka was just discarding her like the scrapped number?

"Yes!" he said, either not noticing the nodachi at his neck or not caring. "Since you've been winged by Marshall Matsumoto and not Natsuo-kun, you're no longer fit to be on the squad. You will receive your MBI card and become an active participant in the Sekirei Plan as of this moment."

He shooed her away with a grin. "I'll have your things sent to your new residence," he said. "Make me proud, Number Four. I expect you to make the game interesting!"

With a cry of pure range, she swung her sword at him, the sharpened steel making a beeline for the mad scientist's jugular. Just as the blade was a millimeter away from ending his life, a black fighting glove appeared out of nowhere and stopped her, the arm it belonged to shaking as she tried to force her blade though Minaka's body.

"Karasuba," Yume said, calmly. "He's not worth it."

"Everything he's asked of me, I've done," she growled, her the tip of her blade pressing into Minaka's throat. "Now he decides that I'm no more than an object for his own amusement?!"

The rest of the room was deathly quiet. Karasuba was actually _overpowering _Yume, her sword nearly drawing blood. Takami was thoroughly stunned by this development. Karasuba could never hope to beat Yume before, since the Sekirei of Fate was believed to be as strong or even stronger that Number 01. But now it was almost as if the tables had turned. Was it the fact that she was winged? She would have to look into this further.

"You're right," Yume said, a bead of sweat rolling down her head as she held Karasuba's wrist, barely keeping her locked in place. "It isn't fair of him to do this to you. And it's not fair to me because I'm next."

Everyone blinked as Yume released Karasuba's hand, the Black Sekirei lowering her sword out of surprise. She faced Minaka with a familiar conviction burning in her eyes. "I quit," she said. "I refuse to allow myself to be winged by Natsuo and thus I am no longer fit to neither lead nor be a part of the Discipline Squad."

Minaka was shocked, as evident as his jaw hitting the floor. Yume silently removed her haori, folded it, and left it on Minaka's desk.

"I was planning on doing this anyway," she said. "I won't hurt any of my sisters under your orders, Minaka."

She turned to Karasuba, who was equally surprised. "Coming?" she asked.

She blinked and nodded, removing her haori from her shoulders and dropping it on the floor in an unceremonious heap.

"Takami," Yume said, bowing her head respectfully as she and Karasuba left down the elevator.

Unknown Person's POV

In Minaka's Office:

"I'll be dammed," Sekirei Plan Director said as she lit a cigarette.

"What happens now?" Haihane asked. "Me and no-boobs are already winged by Natsuo-sama."

"Yeah," Benitsubasa said, too shocked to realize that Haihane had pushed her buttons. "What happens to the Squad now?"

"It's simple, really!" Minaka said, recovering quickly. "You two will just have to fight each other until the stronger is revealed. Then that person will become the new head of the Fifth Generation Discipline Squad!"

From her vantage point in the ceiling, the spy rolled her eyes at the Game Master's childish demeanor. She knew that he would come after her next, and this time he wouldn't allow her to walk away. She wasn't even close to being as strong as Numbers 104 and 105 and she wouldn't be able to use her skills to hide forever, so most likely he would have Benitsubasa and Haihane beat her unconscious and then have Natsuo wing her by force to keep her inside MBI's tight control. She didn't want that any more than the next Sekirei. She needed to escape, and in order to escape she needed to be winged by another Ashikabi.

Silently, she pulled out a small tablet and reviewed the classified information she had gathered for MBI on the Ashikabi. The most recent addition to the list of "possible candidates" was Minato Sahashi, age 19. Next to him was a picture of Number 88, Musubi. She had to admit that Minato was pretty cute, but she didn't feel anything inside her heating up when she saw him. She scrolled down through the list, passing the three most powerful Ashikabi without a second glance. She had spied on all of them and found that there was something wrong with each one. Higa Izumi was a cold, heartless bastard who didn't love his Sekirei, Mikogami Hayato was very young and treated all Sekirei like collectable action figures, and Sanada Nishi's tastes in his Sekirei's clothes were just too strange for her.

She sighed and continued further down the list, trying to find someone who could protect her and still treat her like she wasn't a tool or toy. She paused, considering what had been said about Karasuba. Opening up the Black Sekirei's training records, she saw that she had not been in for her standard training for a few days now. Only by keeping her skills as sharp as her precious nodachi had she been able to become as strong as she was. But yet she matched Yume evenly in terms of strength just now. So either she had been holding back all these year in battle against Yume, or her Ashikabi was extraordinarily powerful, powerful enough to boost his Sekirei's abilities. If he could do it to Karasuba, then maybe he could make her stronger as well? With a glimmer of hope sparking inside her chest, she typed in the name she had heard; Marshall Matsumoto, and looked at his face.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. He looked so unhappy in his photo, blank eyes staring at the camera like he was a dead man walking in the realm of the living. His skin was devoid of any glow in the fluorescent lighting of the mug shot. He looked like a vampire, and not the kind that was in her favorite book, _Twilight._ But as she looked at him, she felt a little spark of yearning surface inside her. She wanted to be the one who put the glow back in his skin, restore the life and happiness to his eyes. A smile crept onto her lips as one of her girly fantasies crept into the front of her mind. She quickly put the tablet away, careful not to brush bump into her trusty Nihontou that she had strapped to her waist.

"Ashikabi-kun," she giggled like a schoolgirl infatuated with her crush as she began planning out her letter of 'resignation,' "I'll be strong for you."

Karasuba

After The Phone Call

She felt strangely better now.

She and Yume had parted ways when they left the tower, her heading back to Marshall's apartment and Yume going off to try and find her Ashikabi. They had parted on good terms, wishing each other the best of luck in the game. Now, as she walked home across the city, she realized that her being 'fired' was a blessing in disguise. Now she didn't have to worry about Minaka interrupting them when they were having a moment. Her lips pulled up in a very Matsu-like smile as she pictured the kind of moments they would have in the future. Provided that his new Sekirei was smart enough to stay out of her way. When he had told her that he had winged another Sekirei after she had said she was going to be living with him, sure she had been mad. But when he said that he was nearly killed yet again and she saved his life she felt a little better about this new addition to their group.

Soon, she was standing in front of the door to her new home. She knocked twice on the door and it opened up right away to reveal a woman with long dark green hair. Said woman's eyes snapped open when she saw her and a visible shake traversed her body.

"N-Number Four," she said, clearly afraid.

"So you're the new member of the family," she said with the same kind of smile she used when talking to Musubi or Kaho. "What's your name?"

"Toyotama, Number Sixteen," she said.

Without another word, she brushed past her and walked inside to see Marshall walking down the stairs. When he saw her, his face broke into a grin.

"Karasuba, you're back!" he said.

"And I'm here to stay, Masa-kun," she said with a smile as she jumped up to the stair he was standing on, grabbing his face and kissing him yet again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Toyotama pout. Feeling like punishing the green-haired Sekirei for kissing her Ashikabi, she deepened the kiss. Marshall sputtered a little bit as she pushed on him a little and nearly sent him tumbling down the stairs. Thanks to her superhuman speed, she managed to catch him before he fell, but also managed to press his face into her breasts to rub some salt in the wound.

"Oops," she said after she released him maybe ten seconds. "Sorry, Masa-kun."

"That…okay," he said, a little shocked from the position he'd just been freed from. "Anyway, this is the girl I told you about over the phone, Toyotama. Toyotama, this is Karasuba."

"I'm familiar with her, Marshall-sama," she said with a little blush as he walked over to her, a warm smile playing across his features.

"Oh? That's great then," he said. "Hey, I'm gonna go change clothes and then what do you say we go get something to eat? I'd like to get to know the two of you a little better."

"That sounds great Marshall-sama," Toyotama smiled.

"Yare, yare, Masa-kun," Karasuba asked. "Are you asking us out?"

Marshall turned bright red and looked away for a moment before muttering a quick "yes," and going right back upstairs towards the master bedroom. As soon as he was gone, she turned to Toyotama and gave her a blank look as the staff-wielding Sekirei tried to hide her annoyed look.

"Jealous?" she asked, teasingly.

Toyotama wisely kept her mouth shut and Karasuba chuckled.

"You're pretty smart to not say anything, Number Sixteen," she said. "And I know you want to get close to him just as much as I do, right?"

"Yes," Toyotama said right away, her fear forgotten at the thought of her Ashikabi.

"Then get as close as you want," Karasuba said as she turned and walked towards the couch. "Just know that I get first dibs."

Toyotama was smart enough to not question her on that. She was probably counting herself lucky that she was even being allowed to even touch Marshall. Speaking of him, there was the sound of a door closing upstairs. Both of them turned their heads to see a completely different man walking out. When Marshall had gone in, he had been wearing the beat up, damp, and torn red hoodie and baseball cap with equally ripped and wet jeans and sneakers. Now he was wearing a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone, tan chinos, black dress shoes, with a gold Rolex accenting his wrist. In general he looked like a very wealthy young man. Truthfully, it made her feel underdressed.

He gave them a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I called us a car," he said. "It should be here in a few minutes."

"A taxi?" Toyotama asked.

Marshall laughed. "Nah, I thought I'd just cut loose a little bit," he said. "I got a limo."

Karasuba turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell him about your MBI card?" she asked.

The staff-wielding Sekirei shook her head. "I thought you would have," she said.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" he said.

The two of them pulled out a pair of black and gold credit cards with the letters MBI stamped on them. "These credit cards are given to each Sekirei when they leave Teito Tower," Karasuba started.

"They have an unlimited balance and have no withdrawal limit," Toyotama said, sliding hers back into her cleavage, making Marshall turn bright red. "That's because we Sekirei usually eat a lot more than humans and our Ashikabis would go broke trying to feed us."

"Unlimited balance," Marshall gave a low whistle. "That kinda sounds like my credit card."

Toyotama blinked. "What do you mean, Marshall-sama?" she asked.

"Our Ashikabi is one of the most influential people in the city," Karasuba said as she sauntered over and forced Marshall down onto the couch, sitting down on his lap like he was a cushion for her. "You didn't tell her about your job yet?"

He shook his head as she shifted her shapely behind on his crotch, red-faced and steam pouring from his ears. "I…didn't have…the time," he said as he turned his face away. "K-Karasuba? Could you…uh…maybe get off me?"

"Why?" she asked, coyly, as she shifted a little harder downwards on him. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Masa-kun?"

"Yes!" he said, squirming out from under her and shooting to the other room behind Toyotama, who blushed bright red as he paid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that to me!"

The Black Sekirei just chuckled and stood up, brushing a few strands of her hair aside. "I'm only teasing you," she said as she walked over to the two of them and gave a friendly smile. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Marshall stood up from behind Toyotama and flashed his usual grin. "Okay, let's go," he said, making for the door. "Toyotama, come on!"

"You want me to go, Marshall-sama?" she asked, a little confused. "Won't Karasuba-sama be enough protection?"

"Okay, two things here," he said. "One, call me Masa. "Marshall-sama' is way too formal for a guy like me. Two, I said I want to take the both of you to lunch, meaning you come too. But first, we might need to go shopping and get you two some dress clothes. The place I booked for us has a dress code."

Toyotama bowed her head respectfully and picked up her staff. "Of course, Masa-sama," she said.

Marshall's eyebrows furrowed for a moment at the "sama," but then he just shrugged and walked out the door where a black stretch limo was parked, the driver standing outside. The man opened the door, bowing to all of them as they piled inside. Marshall went right away to the back of the limo and stretched out on the padded leather. Toyotama, wasting no time to get close to him, snuggled up on his right and wrapped her arms around him. A smile graced her features as she buried her face in his shoulder, a content sigh escaping her as the car started moving. Karasuba smiled from her position near the door. Yume had been right along. She was getting stronger thanks to his love; she could feel it inside her. And she had a feeling that given enough time and some understanding about Sekirei, Marshall's love would make Toyotama stronger. Together they would be strong enough to stay with him forever. She chuckled softly to herself as the car started moving forwards.

"Something wrong, Karasuba?" Marshall said as Toyotama nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"No, no," she said with a casual wave of her hand and a smile. "Just thinking a little."

He nodded and focused on Toyotama, who was busy trying to burrow beneath his clothes for god knows what reason. During the ride, Marshall filled in Toyotama on what he did for a living and the reasons why he did it. She took it very well, although she was a little angry when he talked about what the city had been like before the Sekirei had been let out of the tower. From there she tried to make out with him in the car, forgetting that Karasuba was even there until the Black Sekirei reminded her about the conditions of her staying with Marshall. Shortly after Karasuba had gotten her kiss, Toyotama got hers, leaving Marshall red faced and his pants feeling a little tighter than usual. One slightly awkward car ride later, they were standing around a high-end clothes store. Which it turns out Marshall's gang happened to own, along with more shops like it throughout the city.

"Pick whatever you want!" he said, flashing a gold credit card. "Everything's on me!"

Toyotama shook her head, pulling out her MBI card. "It's a Sekirei's duty to provide for her Ashikabi, Masa-sama," she said. "Don't worry about paying for me."

"Toyotama, I want to do this for you guys," he said, shaking his head. "Go get something you like and leave the cost to me."

"O-okay," she said, his cheery attitude throwing her off a little as she and Karasuba were dragged back into the store by a salesperson.

Marshall

I had to stifle a chuckle as I watched the salesperson try to take Karasuba's sword from her before backing off when she made a death threat. Toyotama seemed to feel the same way about her staff. She actually slammed it down on one of the tailor's toes when he tried to take their measurements. I made a mental note to have a word with the manager about that man. No one but me gets to touch my girls and gets away with it.

_Jesus, I'm really starting to sound strange,_ I thought as I rubbed the back of my head.

The Sekirei were really incredible beings, I was just beginning to see that. To be able to fight like how Karasuba did and protect as well as Toyotama had…there was no doubt in my mind that if any government got their hands on a Sekirei, they would make her life miserable. But that didn't excuse what that Minaka guy was doing. From what Toyotama had told me about the Sekirei Plan, it was all just for Minaka's enjoyment and he had twisted the Sekirei around to make them enjoy what was just, in truth, a senseless bloodbath. It reminded me of what my stepdad used to do to girls from other countries. Tell them that they would be making money and having a good life by coming to Japan…but really they were just becoming prostitutes. The worst part was that they had to do it because they had no other choice for survival. I grit my teeth and shoved my hands deep into my pockets. It really pissed me off that something like that was going on in my city. Worse, there was nothing I could do to stop it. The boss had told me that MBI was buying up the Shinto Teito stocks rapidly and he was trying to slow them down by pressuring shareholders not to sell. But he couldn't hold them back forever. Just that fact alone told me how much power MBI had.

"Damn," I said, wishing that there was something that I could do to help the Sekirei.

There was that crusader aspect of me again…that huge part of me that wanted to help everyone I could. My mother, stepfather, and boss had all told me that being a crusader would get me killed. So far they were all half-right. I had _nearly_ been killed, not all the way.

Outside, I suddenly heard a loud blast and watched as a cloud of smoke filled the street. Curious, I ran outside to see a boy in a denim jacket with black hair being dragged down the street by a brown haired girl in a shrine maiden's outfit. Behind them were two girls who looked like twins wearing S&M outfits.

"M-M-Musubi!" the boy said as he flapped about helplessly in the breeze.

"Yes, Minato-san?" the girl said as she stopped on a dime in the middle of the street.

"Um," he said, stammering a little bit as their pursuers closed in on them. "Could you maybe…slow down a little bit?"

"Got you!" said the twin in the lighter S&M outfit said. "Just go back to MBI, Number Eighty-Eight!"

"Not until I find my Ashikabi!" the shrine maiden said.

"Excuse me," I said, walking outside to see if I could defuse this situation before it turned hostile. "You're all Sekirei, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" said the twin in the darker colored outfit.

"So that means that you're their Ashikabi," I said, pointing at the boy called Minato.

"Wha?" he asked, clearly dazed beyond answering questions.

"Minato-san isn't an Ashikabi," the shrine maiden girl said. "Musubi ran into him a while back and Musubi just grabbed him before running."

"Oh, I get it," I lied before looking at the two girls in the S&M outfits. "Well, why don't you all just come inside the store? They've got a great deal going on right now on women's outfits and from the look of things, you two need a change of clothes."

My answer came in the form of a bolt of lightning that probably made me glow for a few seconds as I screamed like a little girl.

"What about our clothes!?" the violet-suited twin yelled as I smoldered on the street.

"Yare, Yare, Masa-kun," came a familiar voice. "Looks like you've gotten yourself into more trouble."

I looked back and saw Karasuba and Toyotama exiting the store, each of them with a couple bags in hand and wearing their new outfits. Karasuba was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that gripped her form tightly and displayed a large amount of cleavage. Toyotama's dress was a little longer, ending at her a little past her knees and was a dark blue. Karasuba's nodachi was still strapped to her hip and Toyotama's staff was still in its owner's hand. Karasuba looked slightly amused by the situation while Toyotama was glaring at the S&M twins like she wanted their heads on a pike, but Karasuba was only looking amused because I knew how easily she could tear everyone here apart.

"Ne, Tama-chan," she said, looking over at Toyotama. "What should we do to them?"

Toyotama didn't answer verbally, but her body language spoke volumes. She was shaking with anger and gripping her staff so tightly that her knuckles were white. The S&M twin's eyes widened when they saw Karasuba and backed away slowly before turning around and running like the Devil was after them. The girl in the shrine maiden outfit, Musubi, perked when she saw Karasuba and her face split into a huge grin.

"Karasuba-sama!" she said, running over to the ashen haired Sekirei, the guy she was holding getting dragged along. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mu-chan," she said with a smile/eyesmile before she noticed Minato who was laying on the ground seemingly unconscious. "Oh? Who's this?"

"Oh, this this Minato-san," Musubi said as Minato started to recover. "He saved Musubi when those lightning girls came chasing after me!"

Karasuba smiled and suddenly reached into the young man's coat. She pulled out his ID and flipped it open. After a second, she smiled and gave the boy back his ID.

"Well?" she said to Musubi. "Aren't you going to have him wing you?"

"Huh?" the girl said with a clueless expression.

"I spoke with Yume earlier," she said with a content expression. "She said she saw you running with this man and she knew he was your Ashikabi."

"Really?" Musubi's eyes sparkled before she turned around and tackled Minato. "Minato-san, this is great!"

"What's great?" he asked as Musubi stared down into his eyes, her cheeks starting to turn red. "M-M-Musubi?"

"My body," she whispered. "So hot…Minato-san. Can you cool me down?"

Without waiting for a reply, she kissed him right in the middle of the (empty) street. Right away, bright pink wings burst from her back as well as that strange symbol that was on Toyotama's usual clothes. I really started to feel awkward just standing there as they kissed.

"Master?" Toyotama asked a she moved over to my sides.

"Yeah, Toyotama?" I asked.

"Those two Sekirei who attacked you," she said. "Do you want me to go after them?"

I looked at her and saw nothing but conviction and love. I had literally just met this girl a few hours ago and I saw in her eyes that she loved me. I smiled softly and kissed her gently. I could feel her warm up under my touch and I could feel the warm glow from her wings as they emerged. As I pulled away, I saw she was bright red.

"Its okay, Toyotama," I told her, hugging her. "By the way, you two look very nice."

She blushed even further and bowed her head.

"Yare, Yare, Masa-kin," Karasuba said with a fake pout. "Where's my kiss?"

"Right here," I said as I walked over to her and pressed my lips to hers. I squeaked a little bit as she wrapped her much stronger arms around my back and pulled me right up against her so tightly that I thought my back was going to break. Karasuba's heat was much stronger and the warmth that her wings gave off was much stronger than Toyotama's. She slipped her tongue into the mix, instigating her usual dominating make-out session. And once again, I was content to enjoy it.

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi suddenly yelled and tackled her away from me with a hug. "You've finally found your Ashikabi! Do you love him?"

"Yes, Mu-chan," she said. "I really do love Masa-kun."

"Um, excuse me?" asked Minato as he got up. "Would someone please explain what's going on right now?"

I shrugged and checked my watch. We still had enough time to explain, but then I got a better idea. I looked over at Minato, who was being hugged by his new Sekirei and smiled as I felt Karasuba and Toyotama walked behind me and take up positions on my left and right.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" I asked. "I think this is the sort of conversation that is best lubricated with good food and familiar faces."

"Um, sure?" Minato said. "I'm Minato Sahashi, by the way."

I smiled and extended my hand like I had been taught by my mom. "Masa Matsumoto," I said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Minato-san."

**Cut, print, send, wrap, and give it to a kid on Christmas! This Chapter Five of ORGANIZED CHAOS and finally we see Minato and Musubi! Karasuba has been fired, and Yume has left as well! Another Sekirei is reacting to Masa, one that seems to have ties to MBI. Who is she? I left you enough clues about her to make guesses, so guess correctly and you will win a fabulous prize! (I sound like Minaka, don't I?) But seriously, guess correctly and you will be able to contribute to the storyline. To make matters interesting, there is no first come first serve! Any number of people are allowed to win this. One last hint: this Sekirei's name sounds exactly like Kazehana's favorite drink!**

**Until next time:**

**MickDunD…Out.**


End file.
